


You like me too?

by kmcgrath_99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lena knows Kara is supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcgrath_99/pseuds/kmcgrath_99
Summary: Lena finally pulls her head out of her ass and asks Kara on a date. These two idiots finally work out they both feel the same way
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 236





	You like me too?

Lena finally had a break in her crazy morning of meetings. But she was now a nervous wreck. So she was steadily pacing a hole into her floor. Lena was a wreck because she was having lunch with Kara Danvers, her best friend, in just over an hour. Only one more meeting. But the lunch wasn’t what had her nervous. After all, lunch was a very regular event for the reporter and CEO. 

No, Lena was nervous because today was the day. Today, she would finally ask Kara on a date. Consequences for their friendship if she said no be dammed. Lena couldn’t hold back her feelings anymore. And in true CEO fashion, she had a speech prepared. 

***

After wrapping up her last meeting of the morning early, Lena was sat behind her desk waiting for Kara. She didn’t need to wait long though, as, per usual, Kara was five minutes early for lunch anyway. A bag of take out from one of Lena’s favourite bistro’s gently swinging from her fingers. 

“Kara! You’re here.” Lena warmly greeted the reporter, rounding her desk to give her a hug. 

“Hey, Lee. I wouldn’t miss our lunch dates for the world.” Kara responded, wrapping the smaller woman in a warm embrace, as always. 

“I brought your usual kale salad, though I still don’t understand your desire to eat this nonsense.” It was said with a smile, and it made Lena let out a small chuckle. Temporarily stilling her nerves. She could do this. She was Lena fucking Luthor. 

So she took a deep breath, “Kara, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” 

“Okay.” Came the tentative reply. 

“Now, I understand if this is a lot, and you’re welcome to take time to think about what I’m going to say. Or even walk away from me altogether. Though I really hope that doesn’t happen because your friendship-“

Kara cut off her rambling with a gentle hand over her knee, “Lee, what’s going on? You know you can tell me anything.”

“Right”, Lena looked down to Kara’s hand and steeled herself away again. “What I was trying to say is that, you mean the world to me, Kara. And I don’t just want to be friends anymore. I want more. I like you, Kara, a lot. More than a lot actually. I don’t want to lose you by confessing my feelings. But I just couldn’t keep this from you any longer. So, Kara Danvers, will you go on a date with me?” 

Lena finally looked up again and at the look of shock on Kara’s face started to panic. “Kara? Kara, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ 

She was silenced by the virtual whisper of a response, “yes.” Slipped from Kara’s lips, so faint that Lena was sure she’d misheard. And then louder, “yes. Yes I would love to go on a date with you Lee. I’ve wanted to for so long, I just never thought you felt the same.”

“Of course I did, Kara. How could I not? Can I pick you up at 7pm tomorrow? Your place?” Lena’s nerves had calmed, but she still spoke as though she was scared Kara would bolt any second. 

“7pm is perfect. I can’t wait. But, what should I wear? Like how fancy will this date be?” Kara nervously laughed the last part. 

“Something comfortable, but a little dressy. I won’t take you anywhere too fancy just yet.” Lena said with a wink and a sly grin. 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” And with that Kara walked out the office, already mentally deciding what to wear and knowing she’d be calling her sister for help tomorrow. 

***

It was 6:30 and Kara was only half dressed. Frantically asking her sister for the millionth time which shirt she should wear. She’d finally put on navy blue, fitted slacks after Alex had rather forcefully said, “for the love of Rao, Kara, but the damn pants on!” And then proceeded to shove said pants into Kara’s hands. 

“Okay, but I still don’t have a shirt, Alex!” Kara practically whined in response. 

“Right, Kar, I love you. But I’ve told you at least ten times to put on the baby blue shirt that we both know you love. You’re just being stubborn.” At this point Alex was half way through a bottle of wine and getting more impatient as the seconds ticked by. 

“Yeah, Okay, you’re right. I look good in that one. I can wear that. Lena will like it, right?” Kara babbled nervously. 

To which Alex just rolled her eyes and fixed her sister with the look to ‘shut the hell up and do as you’re told’ as Kara had once described it. True to form, it worked, and Kara supersped into the tailored shirt.

Checking the time, she realised she had five minutes, so with a quick thank you thrown at Alex she had her shoved out the door with the promise to call her later. 

The knock to her door came a matter of minutes later. Kara opening it to find the beautifully dressed Lena Luthor behind it, clutching into a bouquet of flowers like her life depended on it. 

“Kara, hi, you look amazing.” Lena breathes out as she handed Kara the flowers. 

Kara isn’t proud to say her brain ceased to function for a few seconds upon seeing Lena. She was wearing a gorgeous green dress that made her eyes pop. It was low cut but still very classy and fell just above her knees. “Lee, you look...beautiful.” Kara finally choked out. 

She sped off to put the flowers in water and was back with Lena before she could blink, “shall we go?”

***

Lena had booked them into a small and well-hidden Italian restaurant a short walk from Kara’s apartment. One Kara was shocked to find she hadn’t even known existed, Lena must have seen the confusion on Kara’s face though as she explained that the owner was an old friend of hers from boarding school and that this was the only reason she knew of the restaurants existence either. 

They were seated near the back of the restaurant in a secluded booth - offering them a little privacy for the evening. Kara was nervous as hell and shaking like a leaf, but she also couldn’t stop smiling. She finally had a date with the woman of her dreams and she wanted many more still. 

Whilst making comfortable small talk, the ladies decided on their food. Lena opting for a steak and Kara one pizza and one pasta dish - nerves made her hungry! Lena was nothing but amused smiles as Kara bashfully ordered two main courses, a faint blush colouring her cheeks when the waiter looked at her with poorly disguised shock that a person so slim could eat that much food. 

Dinner was lovely, the conversation easy and plenty of not so subtle flirting from Lena made Kara blush on more than one occasion. Kara was even so gracious as to share her dessert. 

It took Lena asking for the bill to snap Kara out of her daze, she’d spent a good five minutes just staring at Lena. “Lena, no. I’m paying.” Was all the protest Kara got out before Lena slapped her platinum card over the bill. 

“No darling, you are not. I asked you to dinner and I will be paying for dinner.” Lena’s signature eyebrow raise left no room for argument and Kara backed down with a sincere thank you and agreement that she could pay for their second date. 

“So you want to do this again?” Lena had butterflies in her stomach just from the thought of getting another date with Kara. 

“Of course I do, Lee. I want a thousand more dates with you. I finally get the chance to make you mine and I’ll be dammed if I let you slip through my fingers now.” The superhero’s megawatt smile and she confessed to wanting a relationship with Lena damn near melted the CEO’s heart. Lena couldn’t stop herself from rounding the table and placing a kiss to Kara’s cheek as they prepared to leave dinner. 

When they made it back to Kara’s apartment building, neither woman wanted the night to end. But it was Kara that asked the looming question, “would you like to come up for a drink?” 

They were kissing from the moment the door to Kara’s apartment was firmly closed behind them. Making their way to the couch and getting lost in each other. It was only when Kara pulled back that they stopped for a moment to breathe and ask the question that would start the rest of their lives. “Lena Luthor, will you be my girlfriend?” 

Lena’s only answer was a sobbed out “yes”, followed by more insistent kissing. The first night of their lives together being more perfect than either could have ever hoped.


End file.
